


Дар темной стороны

by grievouss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Палпатин/Энакин, минет после инициации ТС".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар темной стороны

— Я клянусь в верности вашему учению, — сказал Энакин и покорно склонился. Ему не удалось до конца подавить нотки отчаяния в собственном срывающемся голосе, но это уже не имело значения. Он летел навстречу тьме, на которую раньше едва осмеливался взглянуть, идя по самому краю пропасти. Шаг в сторону оказалось сделать так легко... Энакин чувствовал: вот-вот он найдет свое место во тьме. У мрака был голос владыки Сидиуса, суливший мощь, бесстрашие и вечность.

— Могучей Силой владеешь ты. И станешь великим ситхом.

Энакин поднял голову. Он посмотрел на Сидиуса с вызовом, как должен смотреть достойный, избранный сильнейшим ситхом в ученики. Во взгляде нового учителя читались одобрение и гордость.

— Отныне ты будешь носить имя Дарт... — тот, кто уже перестал быть Энакином Скайуокером, замер, неотрывно глядя в желтые глаза. Сама Сила темной стороны окружила их, учителя и ученика, плотным дурманящим покровом. — ...Вейдер.

Дарт Вейдер. Тьма приняла его и даровала новое имя. Никогда прежде присутствие Силы не было таким теплым и ласкающим. Вейдер слепо, благодарно отдался этой ласке, потянулся к ней, натыкаясь кончиками пальцев на жесткую, неожиданно гладкую ткань одеяния Сидиуса. Тот не отстранился, лишь положил ладонь на голову все еще коленопреклоненного ученика, прижал щекой к шелковистой накидке. Он нежно перебирал волосы Вейдера, и прирученная Сила омывала каждую мысль, вселяла надежду и пронизывала все тело. Это было безоговорочное признание, которого так жаждал Энакин, то самое безусловное принятие, сквозившее в каждом прикосновении и взгляде канцлера. Только так Палпатин мог показать молодому Скайуокеру свою приязнь, Дарт Сидиус же располагал куда большим могуществом. И Вейдер был готов отдать повелителю себя целиком, чтобы еще раз ощутить их единство в Силе, ту опасную, неодолимо влекущую темную близость, которой нерассуждающе, почти суеверно опасался Кеноби, открыто предпочитая ей несовершенную связь в бою. Слабое тепло этой выхолощенной светом связи было лишь тенью жара, сродни возбуждению охватившего тело Вейдера. Жар бросался в голову, горячил щеки, собирался между ног и заставлял пальцы бесцельно сжиматься.

Вейдер положил руку на бедро Сидиуса, повел ладонью по тонкой ткани. Пальцы в его волосах остановились, потом снова двинулись и очертили ухо, спустились к челюсти. Вейдер ребром ладони задел выпуклость в брюках Сидиуса, и в тот же момент подушечка большого пальца коснулась его губ. Он чувствовал пьянящее желание Сидиуса, многолетнюю неутоленную жажду, и его тело отозвалось — член начал твердеть. Мысль о том, чего сейчас просил Сидиус — не требовал, только спокойно предлагал, ожидая согласия ученика, — не вызывала у него отвращения. Вейдер приоткрыл рот и позволил пальцу пройтись по нижней губе, лизнул его, касаясь зубами. Сидиус нежно потянул его за волосы, и Вейдер чуть отстранился, снова поднимая взгляд к лицу учителя.

Улыбка того ничем не напоминала торжествующую злобную ухмылку победителя, это была легкая, понимающая улыбка прежнего Палпатина. Вейдер закрыл глаза, предпочитая уйти в Силу, и когда рука Сидиуса легла на затылок, подводя ближе, принял в рот головку члена. Она была гладкой и чуть влажной, и Вейдер обвел ее языком, стараясь смочить получше. Смазка на вкус была немного горьковатой, более терпкой, чем его собственная. Сидиус хорошо владел собой, но вздрогнул и чуть громче выдохнул, когда Вейдер лизнул уздечку. Осмелев, он обхватил член живой рукой у основания и насадился на него ртом, коснувшись губами сжатых в кольцо пальцев. Сидиус терпеливо ожидал, позволял ему сначала нерешительно, но потом все быстрее двигать головой, помогая себе пальцами. Лишь когда Вейдер положил обе руки ему на бедра, доверяясь полностью, Сидиус осторожно толкнулся вперед.

Вейдер расслабился, предался поддержке Силы. То, что делал с ним Сидиус, приблизилось к той грани между удовольствием и болью, к которой Энакин в прошлой жизни мог подвести себя только сам. Жесткая, почти болезненная хватка пальцев в волосах, неотвратимо скользящий до самого горла член, горячая теснота в груди, собственное нестерпимо сильное возбуждение, жгучие слезы в уголках глаз — всего этого было слишком много, достаточно для того, чтобы Вейдер попытался воззвать к самой сущности Сидиуса во тьме. Он не просил, чтобы все кончилось, наоборот: Вейдер прошептал учителю, что не боится смерти, поведал, как поборол свой извечный страх, еще раз поклялся в преданности. Темная сторона становилась в нем все сильнее, требовала самоотречения, и Вейдер выполнял ее повеление. Он говорил уже не с Сидиусом, а с тем, что было больше их обоих, что пульсировало в нем с нарастающей мощью.

Вейдер почти не почувствовал вкуса, когда Сидиус излился ему в рот — только сглотнул, царапая пальцами одеяние владыки, и тут же согнулся, опираясь рукой о пол. Он кончил сразу, едва обхватив свой член, и сквозь зубы заскулил от сводящей все мышцы судороги дикого наслаждения. Сила в нем звенела, из гостеприимной тьмы его бросило к ослепляюще яркому свету, который постепенно вновь угас до неверного сияния звездной короны во время затмения. Вейдер узнал небо Корусканта, отражающее свет раскинувшегося под ним города. В голове прояснилось, и он посмотрел на Сидиуса, который уже привел себя в порядок.

— Спасибо, учитель, — хрипловато поблагодарил Вейдер, преодолевая желание коснуться чуть саднящих губ.

— Тебе спасибо. Поднимайся, ученик мой.

Сидиус благожелательно улыбнулся и накинул на голову капюшон. Он двинулся к столу, и Вейдер последовал за ним.


End file.
